Penguasa yang Tidak Beruntung
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Aku adalah penguasa. Semua negara bertekuk lutut padaku. Namun hanya satu yang tak kumiliki; keberuntungan. A birthday fic for Prussia. Warning inside. Wanna to RnR?


**Eka's note :** Met ultah buat Gilbert! (peluk Gilbert) Yup, ini adalah birthday fic khusus untuk Prussia yang berulang tahun di tanggal 18 Januari. Hadiahnya adalah... sebuah historical fic Prussia dengan Gilbert's POV! ^^ Ada sedikit peringatan! Kalimat _"blablabla" _ bercetak miring itu isi hati atau pikiran Gilbert. Tulisan bercetak miring tanpa tanda kutip adalah deskripsi di luar Gilbert's POV (maksudnya sudut pandang saya). Dan tulisan biasa (tanpa tanda kutip dan tidak bercetak miring) adalah murni Gilbert's POV.

**Genre : Poetry and angst.** (yang bener aja lo, Ka! Masa orang ultah dikasih fic angst!) *dipatuk Gilbird*

**Warning : Gilbert's POV, (maybe) OOC, Semi historical (atau... semi AU? *dirajam*), bahasa sulit dimengerti, alur gak jelas, dsb. **

* * *

Aku yang paling berkuasa!

Semua menundukkan kepala karena aura roh penguasa dalam diriku

Semua mengakui kekuasaanku pada belahan Eropa

Bertekuk lutut akan magnet kekuatan Saxony.

Aku yang paling indah!

Dengan jubah merah berkibar indah di belakang punggungku

Dengan kain berjahit yang membaluti tubuhku dengan indah

Dengan metalik berkilat yang terselip di pinggang

Semuanya melengkapi sebagai riasan untuk penguasa terhebat sepertiku.

Aku yang paling kuat!

Mataku tak luput menangkap tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak tanpa jiwa

Berjuta jengkal wilayah telah di bawah injakan kakiku.

Kekuatan dari sebuah kerajaan yang memperlihatkan kilauan taringnya.

**.**

Tapi,

hanya satu yang tak pernah terjangkau oleh diriku

Kesempurnaan yang tak lengkap tanpa satu pernyataan ini

Pernyataan yang tega meninggalkanku dan membuatku menghilang,

dihapuskan tanpa bekas

"_Aku yang paling beruntung."_

...Pernyataan yang hilang dalam lembaran kertas biografiku.

* * *

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Penguasa yang Tidak Beruntung (c) Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

"_Wahai ksatria yang berdiri tegap di seberang laut sana,"_

Siapa yang kau maksud?

"_Kau—yang berdiri disana!"_

Aku?

"_Kaulah yang terbaik di muka bumi ini."_

Benarkah?

"_Jadilah negara terkuat!"_

Tentu saja!

"_Kekuasaan berada ditanganmu."_

Ya—karena aku yang terhebat!

**.**

"_Tapi,"_

Tapi? Ada apa lagi?

"Ada satu resiko yang harus kau hadapi."

Resiko? Resiko apa yang berada di balik kekuasaan?

"_Kau harus hidup dalam kesendirian."_

Hanya diam—sebagai jawaban

Bahkan aku tidak tahu jawabannya.

* * *

_Wahai penguasa dunia!_

_Merah rubimu melambangkan cinta absolut pada darah_

_Menyiramkan cairan merah itu dengan keran pedang metalikmu._

_Wahai ksatria Teutonic!_

_Kemilau dan gemerlap dunia telah menusuk retina matamu_

_Mereka—yang dibawah kakimu—menghujatmu di balik jubah penguasamu._

_Wahai pria dengan kepala berhias lembaran helaian putih!_

_Sudikah kau untuk mengecap kesunyian? _

Hanya gelengan kepala

—karena aku tidak tahu jawabannya.

**.**

Aku hanya mematung di sini

Hei! Sedang apa Hungary dan Austria di sana?

Tertawa... riang gembira... senyuman...

_Mereka sedang mengecap manisnya kebersamaan_

Kepalaku menunduk pilu, langkahku beranjak dari tempat itu.

"_Seorang penguasa tidak bisa menikah."_

Tuhan, mengapa diriku harus mengecap kesendirian?

* * *

_Kau tidak sendiri, kawan..._

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti melodi sejuk ditelingaku.

Dua orang yang mengapitku berani mengatakan hal itu

Senyuman lembut tersungging indah di merah muda pemuda berkulit coklat itu

Diiringi gerakan naik turun kepala dengan lembaran benang pirang sehalus sutra

Mereka tengah memukul bahuku

Ya, hanya mereka.

"_Tapi tidak untuk selamanya,"_

Apa—itu benar?

"_Karena masa perang telah berakhir."_

Perang telah berakhir, dan aku kehilangan sahabat

Kumohon, Tuhan. Apa mereka bagian dari keberuntunganku?

**.**

Kulihat takdir menggeleng pelan

"_Tidak."_

Tidak adil!

Berontakan menggebu dari aliran darah dan perasaan,

...tapi tak sedikitpun tubuh ini memberi perlawanan

Bertindak untuk diriku.

Hanya berdiam diri—membiarkan takdir kesunyian menggerogoti tubuhku

...dan aku kembali ke dalam pelukan beku

Sebuah kesunyian menjadi temanku.

* * *

West...

_Batu safir itu hanya menatap dingin dirimu._

_Dia hanya melayangkan perasaan pilu lewat batu safirnya._

Tuhan, apakah ada pendamping untukku?

"_Kau sudah memilih jalanmu sendiri."_

Ya, tapi bukan seperti ini!

**.**

_Seorang yang begitu mencintai cipratan warna merah membentuk lautan beraroma metalik _

_Ksatria maniak perang yang menolak ikatan janji persatuan_

_Membiarkan tubuhnya mengecap kesunyian_

_Adalah—_

_...penguasa yang tidak beruntung._

* * *

Tuhan, untuk apa aku harus ditemani kesunyian?

"_Untuk perang,"_

Untuk menguasai dunia?

"_Bukankah itu rencanamu?"_

Tapi masa sudah bergulir...

_Lenyaplah dirimu!_

_Dan tubuhmu mulai memudar—terkikis oleh waktu._

Kumohon Tuhan, apa aku bisa kembali lagi?

**.**

"_Tidak." _

_Masa wibawamu sudah berakhir, tuan._

_Jubahmu tak lagi berkibar elok_

_Perang tak lagi menjajah kemerdekaan negara._

_Kini kau harus menghilang,_

_membagi kekuasaanmu untuk dia..._

—_lebih tepatnya untuk dia yang berada di balik dinding_

_Untuk dia—adikmu._

**.**

Aku, hanyalah seorang ksatria haus perang

Yang kehilangan berkas keberuntungan dalam sejarah.

Tuhan, bisakah waktu kuputar?

Aku ingin menjadi penguasa yang beruntung

Saat kesunyian tak lagi hinggap dalam jiwaku

Ada orang yang mendampingiku.

"_Kau tidak beruntung karena kau menolak kebersamaan."_

Ya—aku tahu itu, oleh karena itu...

—bolehkah waktu kuputar?

Aku ingin menjemput dirinya.

* * *

**#**

**Tamat**

**#

* * *

**

**Eka's note :** Puisinya abal! (pundung dipojokan) Emmmaakkkk! Gara-gara mabok roadshow ke SMA-SMA di Tangerang, saya jadi nulis fic abal ini! Maafin saya yang udah 'nyampah'dengan puisi gaje ini... (guling-guling gaje) Fail ending! saya beneran bingung gimana ngakhirinnya! *dirajam*

Ah, saya harus kembali berkutat dengan fic multichap saya... (pundung) gomen... saya mengalami WB yang amat parah untuk multichap. Jadi... gomen buat kalian yang menunggu lama fic multichap saya... m(_ _)m

Oke, akhir kata...

Review please?


End file.
